Relatively high volume, water fed sprinkler systems are known for use in suppression of fire conditions in regions being supervised. In such systems, sprinkler heads are often coupled to water carrying pipes or conduits. In response to the presence of heat, a heat sensitive element melts or changes state thereby releasing a flow of fire suppressing water into the immediately adjacent region. Water sprinkler systems can also be coupled to and controlled by fire detectors or other types of control units where automatic stand-alone operation is not desirable.
Known sprinkler systems have a disadvantage in that when activated, they deliver large quantities of water to the respective region. In addition to suppressing a fire condition, the water can in turn create additional damage to equipment in the region.
Mist-type sprinkler heads are also known. Instead of a water spray, these heads expel water vapor or mist into the adjacent area for fire suppression. While effective, mist-type heads may not in and of themselves supply enough moisture to suppress every fire.
Chemical fire suppression systems are also known. Such systems respond to the presence of a fire condition by releasing inert, oxygen displacing chemicals which are intended to smother or suppress a fire.
Chemical suppression systems do not create water damage as do known sprinkler systems. Nevertheless, chemical suppression systems create other forms of damage, due to the release of chemicals into the atmosphere. The suppression chemicals also end up being deposited on equipment in the area where the fire is being suppressed. Further, resultant residues from the released chemicals need to be removed subsequent to suppression of the fire for various environmental reasons.
Known chemical suppression systems at times use halogenated hydrocarbons as fire suppressants. Such hydrocarbons may function as ozone depleting agents and as a result may negatively affect the environment.
There continues to be a need for controllable systems which could be used with known water sprinkler systems or known chemical suppression systems. Preferably, such controllable systems would themselves not create significant water damage when activated, nor significantly increase the cost of installation.